


The Times and Trials of an Undead Robin and His Ice cream

by redchu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, I blame Jess, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Secret Santa, The Diner on 27th Street, Who let me tag, so I gave him better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchu/pseuds/redchu
Summary: Jason Todd just wanted some Ice Cream on Christmas, is that too much to ask for? No, it's not, but it does include one bratty brother who wants to join in. Or should I say "Batty?" Heh. Prompt: Driving home for the holidays, and Ice Cream.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, jason todd and gotham
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89
Collections: Gift Exchange 2020





	The Times and Trials of an Undead Robin and His Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiseskylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiseskylight/gifts).



> Here is my first actual fic in a couple of years, I hopr that you enjoy and tht you like it.

Jason Todd has a tradition. That’s right, the big bad Red Hood had a holiday tradition. Every year on Christmas Eve, Jason would go and get ice cream at the diner on 27th street. He had done this ever since he was a child. His mom would take him, and Jason would get Neapolitan. His mom would get a rocky road, because, to her life was a rocky affair, and you could only ride through it. She also liked the marshmallows.  
They went and got ice cream for eight years. Jason’s mom, Catherine, had been too high from drugs, and in too much pain from cancer in her body, to get ice cream with him. So Jason went and got some for the two of them. When he got back with both of their ice creams, something was wrong.  
Jason had gone and checked on her.  
“Mom?” said the small nine-year-old, “I got you Ice cream! Rocky Road’s your fav-” The ice cream fell from Jason’s hands. His mom, who had smiled at him, and loved him, and had read him Tom Sawyer and Greek legends, was dead. Jason didn’t have any ice cream for a long time after that.  
The next time Jason had gotten ice cream on Christmas Eve was when he had been Robin. Robing may have given him magic, but ice cream on the 24th gave Jason the power to keep going on. It helped him to remember when he came from, to help him to remember why he helped others. He also enjoyed the sugary treat too.  
Batman had been surprised when Robin had stopped patrol and swung over to Crime Alley. Batman followed the wayward robin and found him going into an ice cream parlor. One that Bruce’s parents had taken him to when he’d been a child. With memories swirling around his head, Batman followed his son in.  
“Oh, uh h-hi B?” asked said son, ”Nice seeing you here. Come here often?”  
“No.”  
“Oh,” Jason hadn’t known what to do so he just turned around and looked at his ice cream.  
“I’ll take vanilla.” Batman declared to the staring waitress. Jason looked up at the bat dressed man, with a question in his eyes.  
“What, I like ice cream too,” Batman uttered as he tried to hide a grin.  
"Me too, B, me too.”  
They started going yearly after that. Dick had even shown up when he was 14. That was one of the best days of his life. 

Then he died

And then he woke up.

With the League of Assassins, Jason had only gotten nutritious meals that tasted like lawn clippings. They gave him enough to survive and to improve himself but that was it. He didn’t get ice cream when he was 15, he wouldn’t get any until he was 17 in Gotham.  
After his fiery return, and fight with Batman, Jason was surprised to see that the old bat even remembered what Jason had liked. But, he had been proven wrong when he had gotten home from patrol to see an ice chest in his house on Christmas Eve.  
“Stupid old man,” muttered the undead robin even as he had a smile on his face, and some tears in his eyes. And then he chucked the empty carton at Batman the next time he saw him. If it had a thank you inside of it, nobody would know besides Bruce.  
That had been 2 years ago. Jason was now 19, and he was ready to get some ice cream from the diner on 27th street. What he was not ready for was his youngest brother to come crawling through his safe house window at 7 P.M. the day before Christmas.  
“Damian, what are you doing here?”  
The boy stood up and brushed himself off. “Todd, I have been informed that you have a yearly tradition, take me with you.” the teenager said with an arrogant look on his face. If Jason didn’t know the brat as well as he does, he would have never spotted the air of nervousness that came off of the act.  
Jason gave his little brother a considering glance. “And why should I do that?”  
“Because your superior is telling you too,” Damian responded with a little smirk on his face.  
“No” Jason turned towards the door with his keys in hand, ready to leave.  
“ Please...” called Damian’s voice with a little desperation laced in it, “You have done it with Father and, Richard, and even with Drake, I-I do not want to miss out on this too.”  
Jason sighed and tossed a jacket at the teenager, and started to head to the door. “Fine, c’mon brat, we got ice cream to get to.”  
______________________________________________________________This is a line break____________________________________________________________  
The diner on 27th street had been there since before the Waynes had died. It was a landmark for Crime Alley and Gotham herself. It was one of the best places to get ice cream in Gotham too.  
The bell above the door jingled as the pair of brothers walked in. The old diner had survived the tests of time and was loved for it. At a booth, you would a family who had saved for 2 weeks to come here for Christmas, at a table you would see a businessman enjoying a nice cup of Hot Chocolate. Anyone was welcomed at the diner, no matter what the color of your skin was, or what amount of money you make. The interior of the diner looked like it was straight from the ’50s. Red upholstery, checkered floors, the whole shebang.  
Jason and Damian walked up to the bar and sat down. “Alright brat, what do you want?”  
“I shall take a honey-mango Kulfi.” said brat proudly proclaimed.  
“This is Gotham, try Metropolis if you want something fancy like Indian ice cream,” deadpanned Jason, “Try again.”  
Damian looked up at the board and glanced at all the different choices. After a minute or two he finally made his choice. “I shall take Rocky Road.”  
“And I’ll take Neopolitan” If there was a shakiness in Jason’s voice, the waitress didn’t notice it, and Damian made no mention of it.  
“That will be 4.18, hun,” the waitress said with a bright grin on her face. Jason handed her a 5.  
“Keep the change…,” Jason looked down at her name tag, “Abbey.”  
“Thank you! Please come again!”  
Damian grabbed Jason by the wrist and dragged him over to an empty booth. When they sat down, the booth squeaked in the way that good booths do.  
“So,” Jason said as he bit into his ice cream cone, “Who told you about my Christmas ice cream? Bruce? Dick?”  
“Pennyworth actually, if you must know.”  
“Huh, that brings back memories.” Jason yawned out, “I got him to come here one year you know?”  
Damian stopped halfway through taking a bite of rocky road, to tilt his head at his older brother.  
You woulda thought that he would’ve gone for straight vanilla,” Jason exclaimed as he grinned a grin that Gotham hadn’t see since he wore the green tights. “He got this monstrosity of mango, caramel, and mint chocolate chip ice cream, covered it in whipped cream, chocolate, caramel, and strawberry sauce. And then he added sprinkles, nuts, jellybeans. Finally, just to finish off the bizarreness, he ate it with a fork and a knife. A fork and a knife.”  
“Your lying,” Damian said in a disbelieving voice. “You have to be lying.”  
"I have proof bat brat," Jason grinned as he pulled out his phone.  
“Really?”  
“Really”  
Jason then showed a picture of Alfred Pennyworth himself eating a monstrosity of a bowl of ice cream. And he did have a fork and a knife in his hands.  
“Oh my God,” whispered Damian, “I will pay you if you give me this.”  
“Nah, I’ll give you it as a Christmas present.”  
As they finished off their ice cream the two brothers grinned at each other.  
The bell ringed as they left the diner on 27th Street. “Alright, brat, let’s get you home, we got presents under the tree to get to,” Jason said.  
As they got on the bike an idea popped into the bigger bats head. “Hey, Damian, who wants to be the one to tell Dickiebird that he missed out on family bonding?”  
Damian laughed all the way home, pressed up against his older brother as they drove back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Um, Leave a kudo and a Comment on your way out?


End file.
